my imagination
by Sam Wiise Gamjii
Summary: bella and edwards first time, it may branch off into an actual story but you lovley people would have to review and let me know what you want to happen


it was a hot night as we lay in our medow, we were not talking, just enjoying the silence that had settled over us, edward bent his head down to nuzzle at my kneck and slowly started to trail delicate kisses from my collar bone down to the top of my breast bone, his actions made me breathless and a small moan escaped my lips i felt his lips form into a grin as he heard my moan he began to slowly unbutton my shirt stopping only to gaze into my eyes to ask for permission to go all the way, i of course couldnt even think about stopping him, his hands decending my chest were enough to make me dizzy with emotion. he let my shirt slide open when he had finished with the buttons and it revealed to him my new black lace bra that alice had insisted on me wearing this morning, i guess she had seen this coming.

i looked up at edward who was now leanding over me trying to kiss every bit of exposed flesh and i noticed the strain on his pants he was clearly enjoying himself as much as i was, his smooth cold hands slid around my back trying to undo the clasp of my bra without breaking it but me being the stubborn person that i was decided that he was wearing far too much clothing. i sat up and pushed him onto his back so that i could straddle his hips and sneak my hands up his cool perfectly sculpted abs under his shirt and i slowly slid it up over his head and then proceded to toss it to the side, as i gazed upon his bare chest my hands slid down to his pants and un zipped them and made a feeble attempt to push them down, he seemed to get the drift of what i wanted because the next thing i knew i was on my back and i could see the pants hanging on a nearby bush along with his boxer shorts.

my mind was racing edward was completly naked and here was i only with my shirt missing, i closed my eyes for a brief moment as i felt his hands sliding my pants down my legs. after what felt like an eternity i managed to look at him now kneeling at my feet and my eyes, which now had a mind of their own glanced down at his now enlarged manhood, i looked away quickly blushing only to feel his large hands cup my face,

"look at me love" he breathed making me look into his deep topaz eyes.

"as much as i enjoy seeing you blush that colour, i never want you to be embarissed to look at any part of me"

he lent down and gently pressed his lips to mine causing a shiver to run down my spine

"i also dont want you to be embarrised when" he broke off what he was saying so he could run light kisses across the top of my breasts before slipping his hand anound to my back finaly unclasp my bra and throw it half heartedly to the side, "when i look at you"

his fingers danced across my belly to slip my panties down my legs. he then took my fot in his hands and kissed the top of it and then proceded to make his way up my leg occasionaly licking insted of kissing, by the time he reached the top of my leg i was moaning in pleasure, it was the simplest thing he could have done but it had me feeling like i was on fire he was then kneeling inbetween my legs and i could feel him hard against my enterance.

"oh god Bella, you realy have no idea what you do to me" his voice was rough and filled with lust

my need for him was so intense it had me squirming and moaning at his slightest touch his head bent down and eagerly eyed one of my breasts before taking it into his mouth and beginning to tease the nipple with his tounge,

"Edward please" i begged

"i need you inside me so much that it hurts" he looked up at me with a schoolboy smirk on his face and then proceded to give me the deepest most passion filled kiss he had ever dared give me.

"bella" he whispered in my ear

"are you sure you want this?"

i moaned as his thumbs traced circles on my skin

"yes" i nearly yelled

he then looked into my eyes and said

"Bella i love you so much"

"i love you too" i said breathlessly


End file.
